Blood Thicker Than Water
by MoonlightMasquerading
Summary: Meh... Idk.


Blood Thicker Than Water

Toujours Pur . Always pure . Those were the words emblazoned on a dark green wall, above the Black Family Tree , or , as most of the pureblood maniacs in the Black family put it , The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black . The Blacks were known for their pureblood mania , and their habit of disowning people who betrayed the family, blood traitors, basically anyone who didnt agree with their views on the wizarding world . People who associated with 'Blood Traitors . ' People who werent sorted into Slytherin . People who ran away from home . Like Sirius Black.

**Chapter one **

**Moonlight shone through the windows of Number 12, Grimmauld Place . The silvery light lit up a small yet elaborate room, furnished only with a single table , on which a singular figure was sitting cross legged . The wall in front of him was emblazoned with a family tree. One of the most famous trees in the Wizarding World . The Black Family Tree. The man was examining the tree with a look of loathing in one eye - clearly this was someone who detested the pureblood obsessed Black family . His gaze hardened as he stared at the portrait of one of the people he hated most in the world.A portrait belonging to an evil , notorious woman who dealt severely with anyone who crossed her . A woman who was famous for killing anyone who crossed her . A woman with a mad streak, a Death Eater . Bellatrix Lestrange . He tightened his grip on the table , as though suppressing himself from ripping the line that connected himself to this monster of a human being . As he looked away from Bellatrix, his gaze fell on the only cousin he had whom he actually, genuinely liked . Andromeda was very much like him , and had too been disowned from the family , as she had married a Muggle born , Ted Tonks . The figure's grip on the table loosened as his gaze travelled across to his own spot on the tree . However, like Andomeda, where his portrait should have been there was a burned black mark, a sign that he'd been disowned from the family . Sirius Black grinned to himself as he yet again congratulated himself from being kicked out of the horrible family he hated . Even though most of the Wizarding World thought him to be a notorious mass murderer, he knew he was innocent . His smile soon faded though as his eyes absently travelled across the golden line connecting himself to his wife. Sirius had not seen his wife for years, and looking at her name on the tree filled him with longing . Sasha had gone away to do some work for the Order, and had never come back , never sent an owl to Sirius, never appeared in the fire ( though Sirius had checked, often ) . Nothing . It seemed like she had vanished off the face of the earth . He sighed as the smell of roasted chicken began to invade his nostrils . That was one of the good things about being in this house with the rest of the Order of the Phoenix . Molly Weasleys' amazing cooking . Sirius walked out of the room , slamming the door on the moonlight illuminated family tree .**

**Chapter Two**

**Over a hundred miles away, Sasha Black awoke with a start . She'd been woken by something , but she wasnt quite sure what . Looking around her dimly lit room in the inn, she saw that the wind had slammed the window shut . Yawning, Sasha realised that the loud sound of the window shutting must have been what woke her up . She stood up and walked over to the window, opening it again with a sigh . She needed the window open , in case any owls came in . She couldnt risk them going to the main part of the inn downstairs, which was run by foul Dark wizards . Leaning against the window sill , Sasha looked around the bare room which had been hers for a long time now . She wished with all her heart that she could go back to living at Grimmauld Place with Sirius and the other members of the Order, but for now, she had to stay put at this horrible inn . She felt guilty - she'd left to go to the inn without a word to Sirius about why she'd left . Sasha knew he'd be upset, but Moody had sworn her to secrecy about the mission she'd been set . 'But, i've nearly finished this mission' Sasha thought to herself as she looked out of the window . 'Another day in this dump , then I can go back to Sirius and the others , hopefully get Sirius to forgive me for leaving ' . Sashas' thoughts were interrupted as the voice of a Daily Prophet seller wafted into the room . Looking down , she saw the man waving a newspaper and shouting 'Body of Rose Bell found in alleyway ! People suspect Sirius Black is behind it ! C'mon now everyone read all about it ! ' Sasha hissed slightly - she hated it when people blamed Sirius for all these murders ! it was obviously the work of Lord Voldemort . Rolling her eyes, her hand closed round the water jug stood on the sill . She upended the jug directly over the paper seller . A shriek told her she had hit her target . Gigglin slightly , she flung herself onto the floor before the man could see where the water had come from . 'Revenge is sweet' she thought as she stifled a laugh with her hands , a mischievous glint shining in her eyes . Being around Sirius for years had greatly increased her mischievous streak - she was as bad as all four of the Marauders put together . Suddenly , Sasha sat bolt upright . This piece of mischief had made her miss Sirius even more than she did already . 'Stay here one more day ? I dont think so !' thought Sasha as she stood up and began to fling all her belongings into a worn out old trunk . 'I got all the information moody needed, staying here doiing nothing is just pointless ! The sonner I get back and give the information I collected , the sooner we can act on it . ' Sasha swung her cloak over her shoulder, grabbed her trunk and made her way downstairs . The inn was no pretty inn . It was like Grimmauld Place - full of shrunken heads and gruesome objects . Her brown eyes took in the damp walls and tatty carpet . The sooner she left the better . As soon as she got downstairs, she paid 58 galleons to a shrunken warlock behind the counter, and , without a backward glance, turned on the spot and disapparated .**

**Chapter Three**

**Back in Grimmauld Place, Sirius sat far back in his chai at the head of the dinner table, watching Molly Weasley pile food onto everyones plates . First Harry , then Fred, then George , then she would come to him . Sirius was strongly reminded of the days when his mother Walburga would come round to make sure he had eaten everything . Sirius smiled as he remembered his way of getting rid of the food he never wanted to eat - depositing it in the draw under the table . He chuckled slightly as he turned to his right, where Remus Lupin sat . His eyes took in the ill appearance of his friend . Shadows under the eyes, pale skin , Lupin was definitely a man who struggled with his 'furry little problem' . Lupin looked up and noticed his friend studying him . **

**"What is it , Padfoot ? " asked Lupin wearily . It had been many years since he had bee bitten by Fenrir Greyback , many years since he started turning into a werewolf . Even so , Lupin hated people feeling sorry for him . He knew he looked ill - but he'd gotten used to it by now , and hoped that everyone else would have too .**

**Sirius grinned widely . "Nothing, Moony . I was only checking to see if your appearance had changed for the better ." Sirius laughed, patting his friend jokily on the back .**

**Lupin laughed. He was used to being teased by Sirius - he knew it was all good hearted .**

**"Whatever happens, I'll still be better looking than you ! " retorted Lupin . He'd stolen that mark from Sasha - but he didnt plan to tell Sirius that . For once he had made a comeback - he felt quite proud of himself ! Lupin turned to his plate, which was now full of chicken and vegetables, and began to devour it hungrily . He looked up and saw Sirius doing the same - no one could resist Molly's cooking for long . After a few minutes, a harsh scraping sound came from where Alastor Moody was sitting at the far end of the table . Remus and Sirius looked up as Moody started to clunk across to the door behind Sirius's chair . Sirius couldnt see what Moody was doing , but Lupin was off to the side, so he could . Lupin frowned as Moody left the roomm, slamming the door behind him . Looking round the table, he sensed he was the only one who knew something was wrong - the others had gona back to eating . Pushing his chair under the table , he excused himself politely and followed Moody . He had to see what was going on . Walking out he caught his breath as he heard Moody talking harshly to someone in the hall .**

**"Your'e not supposed to be back until tomorrow, Black !" Moody snapped, talking to someone who was standing too far away for Lupin to recognise . Lupin walked forwards , and stopped as he took in the form of a girl . She was tall and willowy, with long brown hair . It was Sasha . Sasha turned on the spot and caught sight of him .**

**"Hey Moony ! " she grinned, walking forwards and patting Lupin on the back . "Long time no see eh ? Miss me ? " Sasha laughed, leaning against the banister which ran down the side of the stairs . Lupin was momentarily stunned . He had thought Sasha wouldnt be back till the next day . Shrugging, he replied "A bit . I guess you finished the mission we set you ?"**

**"Yeah I did - otherwise I wouldnt have come back " sasha replied , rolling her eyes at Moody and Lupin . She wondered where everyone else was - but then she heard the sound of knives and forks against plates . They were eating . Well duh . Sasha hit herself in the head - how could she have not figured that out ? **

**Chapter Four**

**Having finished his meal , Sirius leant back in his chair and tried to decipher what Lupin and Moody were saying in the hall . He knew there was a third person in there - Snivellus ? No, the person talking in the hall didnt sound like him . Then who was it ? Sirius excused himself from the table , thanking Mrs Weasley for his meal . Molly smiled and nodded - she loved it when people appreciated her meals . Grinning to himself, Sirius walked out of the room and silently pushed open the door, walking into the hallway . Who was the figure standing next to Lupin and Moody ? Sirius started walking forwards, and stopped dead in his tracks when he saw who it was . A grin slowly started to spread out over his handsome face - it was Sasha ! Noticing Sirius, Lupin and Moody walked back into the dining room , leaving Sirius and Sasha alone in the hallway . They didnt really want to intrude. **

**"Sasha ? " Sirius exclaimed as he took in the sight of her standing there, bold as brass , in the hall .**

**"Last time I checked, that was my name, yeah " Sasha grinned back as Sirius pulled her into a hug . "Im guessing you missed me ? " **

**Sirius pulled away from her, taking in her features . " Missed you ? of course i did ! I havent heard from you for years ! You vanished without a trace ! " Sirius was all fired up - but the look on Sashas face somehow stopped him firing a hundred questions at her . Calming down, he asked " Where have you been , Sash ? "**

**Chapter Five**

**Sasha heaved a great sigh as she shifted her weight from one foot to the other . It was explanation time .**

**"Moody sent me away to Rexville, to try gather as much information I could on the Dark Lord . Once there, I pretended that I was interested in becoming a Death Eater, so the people there didnt grow suspicious of me asking probing questioins . While I was there, I picked up quite a lot of info about the Dark Lord . I didnt get in touch with you as Moody ordered me to isolate myself from the rest of you , so the Death Eaters couldnt find out that I was in the Order . I'm really sorry I left without telling you - I had to go immediately, but you were out , so I couldnt tell you ." Sasha bit her lip as she finished her story . She wasnt quite sure how Sirius would react /**

**Sirius took this piece of news in . He understood why she'd left and not got in contact with him . Instead of feeling angry , he grinned . **

**"Thats alright then ! " he chuckled, hugging her again . "Manage to think of a way I can get rid of my blood bond with Bellatrix then ? " This had been their special project for ages - cut Sirius off from the rest off the Blacks .**

**Sasha laughed . "Nope . I dont think we'll ever manage it to be honest - you'll just have to live with it for now " She pulled away from Sirius and began to walk up the stairs to dump her stuff in her room . Leaning over the banister, she said to sirius "After all , blood is thicker than water right ?" she laughed as she ran up to her room, leaving a grinning Sirius in the hall .**

**"You're right , Sasha . " Sirius said to himself, looking in the direction of the family tree he loathed so much . "Blood is thicker than water - I cant do anything about being related to them - I'll just have to make sure people know im not like them - in the end , I'll be proven innocent, and maybe I'll manage to forget where I came from " . Sirius smiled as he walked back into the dining room . Maybe there was some pudding left ? **

**THE ENDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD**


End file.
